1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ignition distributor, and more specifically to an ignition distributor for a plasma jet ignition system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plasma jet ignition systems are known for extending the misfire limit of an automotive internal combustion engine, in other words, to assure ignition of the combustible charge and assuring a stable combustion when the engine is running under light load conditions or during operation with a lean mixture.
A conventional plasma jet ignition system comprises a spark energy storage system connected via a distributor to ignition plugs to provide a high voltage trigger signal at a predetermined timing to a selective one of the ignition plugs. A plasma jet energy storage system is connected directly to all of the ignition plugs so as to provide plasma jet energy. In operation, the plasma jet energy stored in the plasma jet energy storage system is discharged to that selective spark plug to which the high voltage trigger signal is distributed by the ignition distributor so as to cause a breakdown of the spark gap of the spark plug.
However, this known plasma jet ignition system has suffered from the problem that when the breakdown voltage magnitude decrease, plasma jet energy is discharged through the spark gap of the spark plug prior to proper ignition timing.